


A Cafe Meeting

by Mistress of Solitude (utterlyheartbroken)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterlyheartbroken/pseuds/Mistress%20of%20Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one story where angst is almost non-existent, and Eren's been looking for Levi for months, because of dreams, since he remembers his past life, and loving Levi a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cafe Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to heiwajima's 'One Final Time', which has made this one-shot come to life. I usually don't write fluff, but since 'One Final Time' was sad, I wanted a change, along with my other stories being SUPER sad, I was like, why not write something happy? And I did. This may have a second part, but I'm not sure, I've just started Uni so for now, it's complete.

You hold your breath, bite your lip, and this is it. The café of your dreams, the one where you’d known _he_ would be there, him being the future love of your life, or rather, the past lover who’s been reincarnated for you, the lover that you are destined for.

 

He is your romeo, and you think, ‘maybe....just _maybe_  this time, we’ll make it’.

 

* * *

 

 

You greet softly as you enter, still wary, because you’ve been having this dream for months, and its just so surreal to see this place finally come to life, as you cannot help but stare at _everything_. The colors of the café are brighter, more vibrant, and the patterns on the wall-paint look much more beautiful when seen up close. The smell is something you could have never imagined –because well, you’ve only seen this place in your dream, not smelled about it– but it’s sweet  & toasty, due to the coffee that’s being currently made, along with the assortment of desserts laid out on the counter.

 

Your breath is taken away, when you spot him standing there by the counter, ordering a brunette who’s wearing thick-framed glasses, with a scowl on his lips. It’s so familiar; it just _hurts_ and keeps on hurting for a moment, because you know that Levi won’t remember you, since you were the only one who remembered that Levi was once your lover.

 

But when he turns to greet you, it’s like the world has stopped for a moment, especially because his eyes, _his striking grey eyes,_ were looking at you, as if you were more than just an ordinary customer walking into his café. His eyes lingers on yours, before falling on your lips, and then they briefly look over your body, and you can almost remember the lingering touches he’d once pressed against you in a past life, as he claimed you as _his_ , and you’d done the same.

 

But the feeling is gone, as Levi utters. “good morning sir, how can I help you?” The bewildered look leaving his face is gone, almost instantly. You inwardly sigh, and wonder if you tell him “by loving me”, if he’d kick you out or consider your offer. You fail to notice the lingering look of _want_ , and confusion still lingering in the depths of his eyes, because you love him, and  are completely and utterly besotted with him, no matter how short he is compared to you, you look away before your heart decides to explode.

 

After a few more moments, you manage to regain your ability to speak, and murmur “coffee with cream, and strawberry cheesecake.” The coffee to keep yourself from sleeping, since you’ve had many sleepless nights looking for this café, and the gorgeous man in front of you, while the cheesecake was because you had a fondness for sweets in your past life, and apparently this one as well. Your cheeks flush, when his gaze lingers on you as he utters the price, and you hand him the money.

 

The part of your hand which touches his to hand over the money, feels hot, and you barely manage to keep from shuddering then. As you pull away, not wanting to get caught in the moment, his hand latches onto yours, and the brief expression that flickers across his face, makes your heart race. He looks like he’s scared to let you go, and in a way you’re flattered, because it means, he _remembers_ a bit of you.

 

The expression is replaced by his earlier scowl, though you note that his cheeks are slightly pink, yours are probably a darker shade, but you could blame it on the heat outside, as you’d only just walked in a few minutes ago.

 

You cannot help the smile that graces your lips, as tells you “your order will be ready in a few minutes or less, have a seat while you’re waiting...sir”. Despite how he mutters “sir” like he hates the way it sounds, Levi still smiles slightly when he notices your smile.

 

You choose the seat by the window, enjoying the view of passersby’s, and take in the smell once again.

 

When your eyes flit across the room in curiosity, you notice a few other patrons, two girls talking animatedly, a man reading a newspaper, and a couple holding hands across the table top. Your smile turns fond, but the feeling of pain and loneliness returns _full force_ , because you once had what those two had, but your past life had been cruel, and death was your only fate back then. You hope that this time, it is different.

 

You _wish_ it would be different. After all, you’ve waited long enough.

 

As your gaze lingers sadly on the couple, you sigh, and fail to spot the grey eyes which linger on your figure, but when you spot the brunette smiling at you from behind the counter, you smile, sadness washed away, as you remember her as well.

 

She was one of the first to die, and you’d hated the fact that, her death had been what motivated your relationship with Levi, because he was scared he’d lose you too, back then. And your green eyes turn dark as you remember past mistakes and deaths you could’ve prevented.

 

You’re glad this life is different, filled with more smiles, and less death, but at times you cannot help but wonder.

 

_‘Have we all become so selfish? Have we forsaken those who had died for us to have this life? Are we worthy of such happiness when some have been robbed of it since childhood?’_

The silence is loud as you contemplate your thoughts. Not noticing when Levi stops at your table, holding a tray with the strawberry cheesecake and cream coffee. You wonder why he’s doing this instead of the brunette, _Hanji_ , you remember was her name, you hope it’s still the same, as you haven’t managed to glance at her name tag yet.

 

You know that Levi owns this café, and yet his actions don’t make much sense to you. But then again, the old Levi also took some time to understand.

 

“Here’s your order”, the same nonchalant tone, but scowl not in place. He looked like he was deep in thought, not hearing you as you murmured “thank you” tiredly, the lack of sleep beginning to slowly catch up to you.

 

The words that he asks next, make your heart skip a beat, and your belly flop. But they’re words that make your day.

 

“I’m sorry if this seems too forward, but I could swear that we-we’ve met before....I’m not that sure, but have we?” his face so serious, but his eyes betray, they always did back then as well, if you knew how to look. They’d looked hopeful and sad altogether.

 

And you don’t want to say yes, or no either. Or even maybe, because you have met him, and you have loved him then, and still love him now, you want this Levi and you to have that love story without all the death.

 

But it still surprised you, when you suddenly blurt out “yes!” in a squeaky voice, cheeks flushing even darker than a few minutes back.

 

The relieved look on Levi’s face makes all the difference though, and you think, maybe, just maybe, you have a chance this time. To have that love story that is....

 

Levi smiles at you, and you feel butterflies running amok in your stomach, wishing you’d eaten earlier, because Levi was _so handsome,_ when he smiled. He’d managed to steal your breath away again.

 

And this time, you didn’t mind much.


End file.
